


Lullaby

by 93Mika



Series: Never Grow Up [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel baby AU, Lullabies, Stuffed Toys, baby girl - Freeform, breast feeding, married Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: ...Mon-El inhaled deeply before turning to face her, his eyes still wet.“Thank you for making me a father. Thank you for our children. I love them so much. I love you so much.”Kara’s felt tears welling up in her eyes as well at hearing Mon-El’s affectionate words.“I…I love you.”





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karamel_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/gifts).



> This is a piece I wrote months ago and never had the courage to post it since I felt it seemed incomplete and with no specific direction but since i read "Baby Troubles" by @karamel_dreams, she encouraged me and here it is.  
> Now that we have such long hiatus ahead of us I feel it's necessary to work and keep our spirits up by the means of good fanfics and any form of fanart :) we've got to survive this!

This work is in the same AU of my Series "[Tyren & Elin's Adventures - "A Love Reset" Spin off ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/807450)" inspired By [**A Love Reset**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010876/chapters/24532881) By KaramelHaven 

* * *

 

Kara held a soft little hand in hers as she walked a miniature six year old version of Mon-El in red PJ’s, upstairs back to his bedroom to tuck him in bed. He was talking enthusiastically about the game he had been just playing and Kara kept smiling at his adorable excited tone. She knew it would be extra hard to convince his son to sleep while he was like this.

Just as they were about to step inside his room, a childish muffled cry made them stop. Kara worriedly glanced at another bedroom door, unsure if she should abandon the little one to attend to her other waiting baby. Just when she was about to tell her son to wait for her in bed for a minute, Mon-El got himself to them with quick steps. He had been napping tiredly on the couch downstairs and Kara hadn’t wished to disturb him after a long day.

“I got Tyren. You get her.”

He offered kindly as he nodded towards their daughter’s bedroom who was now crying louder than before. Kara hurriedly turned to look down at the waiting boy.

 _“Atar*_ will tuck you in tonight. I’ll come as soon as I can dear, ok?”

“It’s ok _Mya**_.”

Tyren replied without a hint of annoyance in his voice and Kara saw understanding in his blue eyes – eyes that were just like hers, comets as Mon-El liked to call them – and Kara put a quick kiss on his crown, fingers running through his short brown hair, before running to her daughter.

Kara found her standing in the crib, gripping the bars as she cried profusely facing the door. Her short blond hair glowed against the dim orange night lamp in her room.

“ _Mya_ …”

“Shhhh… _Elin-nizu***,_ _Mya_ ’s here.”

Kara ensured before reaching to lift Elin’s small body into her chest as she kept crying.

“What’s wrong sweet girl?”

Kara enquired as she caressed her soft short curls and kissed her head, inhaling her too familiar delicious baby aroma, not really expecting her to answer.

“Did you wake up and saw you were alone sweetheart?”

She suggested as she bounced and swung her lightly in her arms and walked around to calm her daughter who was clinging to her whimpering. Not being successful in stopping her crying, Kara reached into the crib for Elin’s favorite doll. A fluffy colorful stuffed dragon doll which used to be Tyren’s.

“Oh hey look _Elin-nizu_! It’s Oggy! “

Kara smiled to herself when that finally got her attention. Elin stopped whimpering and looked at the doll in her mother’s hand. Kara moved around the doll and cooed at her.

“Don’t cry Elin! It’s ok. Let’s play together!”

 “Aggy…”

Elin finally stopped crying and spoke the doll’s name in her own way as she out stretched one of her little arms to get the doll.

Kara let her hug and nuzzle into the doll as she kissed her on the temple again and moved to sit her on the table next to her crib.

“Okay sweetheart, I just want to check if you need a change.”

Elin was busy playing with and biting Oggy and didn’t complain as Kara checked her diaper which was still clean. She then put Elin’s little lilac colored pants back on her and was about to lift her back into her arms again when she squirmed to sit up on her own, Oggy completely forgotten.

“What is it _Elin-nizu_?”

Kara watched in confusion as Elin crawled to her and reached for the cleavage of her night gown beneath her robes and tugged on it. Kara understood the gesture instantly.

 _“Elin-nizu_? We talked about this. If you’re hungry I get your bottle.”

She had been trying to stop breast feeding Elin as she was almost one year old and had been almost successful. Elin resisted at first, getting grumpy when she would reject her and give her a bottle instead, but eventually she had become less persistent to ask her for it.

Kara gently moved Elin’s small hand away and watched in almost disbelief as Elin’s face scrunched into a frown and she pouted while her big beautiful blue eyes welled up. She immediately grabbed the milk bottle from its place in the heater that always kept it in the right temperature and offered it to her. Elin didn’t even look at the bottle and started crying all over again.

“What’s gotten into you tonight baby?”

Kara put the bottle away and pulled a very tearful Elin into her embrace and walked towards the sofa.

“Shhhh… Ok. Just this time. Ok sweetheart.”

She balanced Elin on her lap with one hand and opened her robe and moved away the garment with the other, offering Elin what she wanted. Elin stopped crying instantly and latched her lips on her breast.

“Easy girl.”

Kara winced a little as Elin’s new baby teeth bit at her sensitive skin and scratched the top of her head gently in return, smiling at how possessively she was clinging to her with her eyes closed shut. She reached down and brushed the lingering tears away from Elin’s warm cheek before taking her tiny hand which was resting on her chest and kissing it lovingly.

Kara then started singing her a lullaby. An old Kryptonian lullaby which her mother used to sing to her as well. Elin opened her comet blue eyes a bit later, no sign of dissatisfaction in them anymore. She looked into her mother’s eyes with wonder, listening intently.

Right after Kara was finished with the lullaby for the second time, Elin’s eyelids fluttered closed. She kept her lips on her breast, not ready to let go yet, but her body grew completely limp in her arms as sleep engulfed her.

Kara kept her eyes on her, never getting enough of the sight of her daughter.

 _“_ Kara…”

Kara heard Mon-El’s whisper from the doorway.

 _“_ Mon-El _…”_

He came closer to them, a warm smile softening his features despite the tiredness.

“Everything ok here?”

“Yeah, she’s asleep now. What about Tyren?”

“Fast asleep.”

“Really?! Didn’t think he would fall asleep so soon.”

“I had to promise him a trip to Krypton.”

They both chuckled quietly. Kara sighed happily feeling Elin’s lips twitching in her sleep against herself. She gingerly guided her head away and stirred her then lowered her head to put a kiss on her forehead.

“I thought we were on the no more breast feeding policy.”

Mon-El pointed out, realizing that she had finally given in to Elin. Kara pulled her robes back to its previous state with her free hand before explaining.

“I know… but she was really upset for some reason and pouted at me with those eyes and I couldn’t…”

She ran out of words and watched as Mon-El knelt down before her and put a lingering kiss on Elin’s head. When he raised his head, Kara saw how his eyes glossy with emotion and her breath was caught in her throat.

“Mon-El…”

He then rose to his feet and leaned forward to catch her lips with his and Kara felt how his breath was shaking through their kiss. She only kissed him back harder in return.

“Let me put her in bed.”

Kara said as soon as Mon-El withdrew.

“Let me.”

Mon-El brought his arms under hers and Kara put Elin in his waiting arms without a second thought. She was perplexed with how his eyes were still tearful with some emotion that wasn’t sadness. He carried Elin in his arms to her crib, looking down at her all the while.

“Did you show _Mya_ your Comets?”

Kara heard him whisper playfully to Elin before kissing her face and lowering her slowly to her bed. Mon-El covered Elin with her small blanket then and stood unmoving, mesmerized by her peaceful state, like he was trying to carve her daughter’s image in his mind for eternity. Kara came to stand beside him and put Oggy next to her in the crib.

She caressed Mon-El’s arm, sensing how he was still a bit tense with emotions.

“Mon…”

Mon-El inhaled deeply before turning to face her, his eyes still wet.

“Thank you for making me a father. Thank you for our children. I love them so much. I love you so much.”

Kara’s felt tears welling up in her eyes as well at hearing Mon-El’s affectionate words.

“I…I love you.”

She pulled him close to herself, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulder. He brought up his arms in return and hugged her firmly.

They both stood there in each other’s embrace, reeling in the profoundness of their love and affection for the other and neither could find the right words to say.

“It wasn’t just me you know…”

Kara murmured when they finally pulled away from each other. Her voice was strained from all the emotion.

“What?”

Mon-El whispered back, sniffling a bit.

“I mean without you there I wouldn’t have become a mother either.”

Mon-El only gazed at her with a gentle smile adorning his bearded face.

“I know.”

 

**The End**

 

*Atar = Father in Daxamite

**Mya = Mother in Daxamite

*** -nizu = Kryptonian suffix for small children

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know your thoughts <3
> 
> I believe some of you are already familiar with my characters Tyren and Elin from my other two works. I can't stop thinking about these two and this family I have some plans for them in the future :) Thank you for reading.  
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.s: I'm working on The Moon Fortress as well. don't worry ;)


End file.
